


Birthday Wishes

by PunkInPinkGlitterSheith (PunkInPinkGlitter)



Series: Sheith fics [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Shiro still can't cook, Shiro's birthday, but he can try very hard, close your eyes - Freeform, don't read the next one to preserve your surprise, proposal, since I should probably tag it, then a good surprise, then they celebrate and have lunch with friends, they watch movies, you can open them now.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/pseuds/PunkInPinkGlitterSheith
Summary: Shiro celebrates his birthday the best way he can: with his friends and loved ones.





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I was the pinch hitter for [lunacaked](https://twitter.com/lunacaked)  
> for the Shiro Bday Exchange. Lunacaked, I hope you enjoy this!! <3 I love writing Sheith, and I don't write them very often.
> 
> Also a special thank you to Lolesky for being an amazing beta for this!

The light trickled in from between the blinds, landing softly on Keith’s cheek.  Shiro had already woken up, too excited for the first day off in such a long time.  And the best part was that he was able to spend today with the one he loved the most.  Shiro watched as the light beam danced across Keith’s long lashes.

Keith snored lightly and curled up, burying himself in Shiro’s chest.  Shiro suppressed a chuckle, wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

“Watimisit?”  Keith slurred through his haze of sleep.

Shiro smiled.  “Almost nine. Do you want breakfast?”

Keith shook his head and started pulling away.  “I do, but I should be asking  _ you _ that.  It is  _ your  _ birthday, after all.”

Shiro couldn’t help the whine that escaped his throat.  He tightened his grip around Keith’s waist until the other was wiggling and squealing.  “I want you to stay, though!”

“Takashi!  I can’t- Stop!   _ That tickles!! _ ”

Shiro didn’t relent, rolling over until he had Keith under him, tickling his sides until Keith was in tears.

“I give! I give! Kashi, stop, please!”

Shiro leaned back, giving Keith some space to breathe.  He gave a lopsided smile. “Ready for breakfast then?”

Keith nodded.  “Yeah, I’ll take a special.  Now get off, I need to pee.”

Shiro rolled out of bed, chest puffed out proudly as he strutted to the kitchen.  He put on an apron and pulled out the bisquick, hoping to at least make the pancake batter before Keith was able to follow him into the kitchen.  It took a great deal of concentration, but he managed to mix everything together without breaking the bowl or using the wrong measuring spoon. He also didn’t mix up the recipes, so he was very proud of himself.

Keith walked in and grumbled something about it being to early to be awake.  He hooked his chin around Shiro’s shoulder.

“What do you have there?”

“Pancake batter.  I thought if I made the batter, you’d cook them while I washed some blueberries.”

Keith dipped a finger in the batter, tasting it.  His eyebrows lifted. “This is really good, Shiro.  I’ll go grab a pan.”

Shiro preened under the praise and grabbed the blueberries.  He washed them quickly then pulled out the rest of the ingredients he had squirreled away for this occasion: butter, syrup, and a can of whipped cream.  He spread them out along the countertop and grabbed plates for their pancakes.

It took almost no time at all until they were seated at the dining room table with a mountain of pancakes.  Shiro smiled across the table at Keith and shoveled a large chunk of pancake into his mouth.

They ate in silence, exchanging glances and blushes.

When they were done, Shiro picked up the plates, washed away the excess and loaded the dishwasher.

Keith was already stretched out along the couch when Shiro finally made his way over.

“Move, punk.”

Keith smirked as he moved, lifting an arm to wait for Shiro to tuck himself in.

Shiro gladly wedged himself in, looking up through his lashes at the man he was head over heels for.  “Netflix, right?” he asked.

“Well, it’s either Netflix or our movie collection.  It’s your pick though, birthday boy. What do you want to watch.”

Shiro’s face scrunched as he thought about it.  He could really torture Keith by watching some really sappy romcom, or he could bore himself by picking a mothman documentary that Keith would love.  But he  _ really _ wanted to watch Lord of the Rings, but knew he didn’t have the time.

“Hercules?”

Keith smiled fondly down at Shiro, pushing him to the side so he could get their movie.  “Sounds great.”

It took a minute to find the movie while Shiro settled into the couch and got ready for his favorite Disney movie.

They settled in to watch together, Shiro belting out whenever a new song graced the screen, no matter the character.  He knew it made Keith smile to hear him sing, and he loved seeing Keith smile. They cuddled after each song ended, and by the time the end came, they had both started dozing.

Keith nosed Shiro’s temple.  “Babe, we’ve got to start getting ready.  Your party’s in a bit.”

“Comfy,” Shiro groaned curling back into Keith.

“Fine.  I’m setting an alarm though, so we’ll have to a few minutes to get ready before we  _ have _ to go.”

He didn’t get anything but a mumble in response, so he set an alarm on his phone and cuddled back down under Shiro.  Shiro tightened his grip around Keith’s waist and smiled as he drooled slightly on the other’s chest.

A half an hour later, Keith’s alarm was blaring.

They both moved slowly, cricks in their necks and sore backs from the awkward positions they had been in on the couch. They got up to pick clothes to change into.  Keith, of course, wore jeans and a tshirt, citing it’s just friends that they’re going to see, so who cares. Shiro wanted to be a little classier though, and insisted on slacks and a button up.  It didn’t really matter. He was going to be with friends and they were all celebrating his birthday.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Lance practically jumped over the barrier to get to them, hugging the pair close.   
“I thought you guys weren’t gonna show,” he chastised.

“We’re ten minutes late, Lance.”  growled Keith.

Shiro placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder.  “Sorry we’re a little late. We fell asleep on the couch.”

Lance looked between them and shrugged.  “Okay, whatever.” He waved his hand for them to follow him.  “We’ve got a table in the back.”

Shiro smiled and pressed Keith ahead of him, making their way to the back of the restaurant.  There was no mistaking where they were sitting. A boisterous group of people packed into a large booth with several waitresses flitting around it handing out drinks.

Shiro and Keith slunk into the booth next to Matt, making everyone cheer.

“Our birthday boy’s here!  How does it feel to be  _ seven _ , Shiro?” Matt exclaimed while Pidge started shoving party hats across the table for everyone to put on.  Shiro pointedly ignored Matt’s question.

“I’m not wearing this,” said Keith.

“You will if you want dessert,” Shiro hummed into his ear.

“And what’s dessert?”

“I have cheesecake stashed in the fridge under the asparagus.”

Keith had the decency to look appalled before a smirk split across his face.  “You desecrated the  _ asparagus _ ?  Shame, Takashi.”

They slipped the party hats on as Shiro winked.  “What’s good here, Princess?”

Allura clapped her hands.  “I love the pasta here! There’s one that’s so spicy that  _ Lance _ can’t eat it.”

Shiro’s eyebrows shot high enough to almost touch his hairline.  “Really? Which one is that? I’ll have to try that.”

“The el Diablo Pasta with Chicken.”

They all placed their orders, entrees with even more appetizers, before they started telling stories.

Matt started telling a story about how he and Coran started working on some weird projects that were started and left unfinished by Coran’s grandfather.

“It’s amazing!  All we have to do is find a balmeran crystal nearby and we’ll be able to power the entire base!” Coran boasted.

Shiro couldn’t wipe the grin off his face.  He was surrounded by his friends and everyone was happy and safe.

He jolted slightly as he felt Keith’s hand gently touch the back of his, pulling him from his thoughts.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just- So happy.”

The rest of the afternoon flew by, everyone losing time as they ate and caught up with each other.  They all gave cards and small gifts to Shiro before they started to leave, each having to return to their normal routines.

Keith and Shiro lingered though, not wanting to end the day.

“Maybe we could go see a movie?” Keith suggested.

“We already saw one today.”

“I meant in a theater.  When’s the last time you went to a movie theater?”

Shiro shrugged.  “Probably before Kerberos, honestly.”

“Well, maybe we should go.  It’d be a good way to wrap up your birthday.”

Shiro leaned his head on Keith’s shoulder and closed his eyes.  “All I need is you, baby. That’s all I want.”

Keith shifted under him.  Shiro cracked an eye open to see a little box in Keith’s hand.

“Well, maybe I can make that happen.  Cause all I want is you too, and I don’t want to go another day like this.”  He lifted the box and opened it, displaying a tungsten ring.

Shiro sat upright.  “Keith, are you serious?” he whispered.

“I am.  Marry me, Takashi.  Please?”

Shiro flung himself around Keith, hugging him tightly.  “Of course I will!”

Keith separated himself just  enough to place the ring on his finger.  “I love you, Takashi.”

Shiro looked at the ring and brought his hand up to Keith’s face.  Tears spilled from his eyes as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Keith’s tenderly.  He couldn’t say anything more without his voice cracking, so he poured as much love as he could into the kiss.  But in this moment, they both understood the depths of their love for eachother and didn’t want to part for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed this. You can find me at:  
> [My Tumblr](http://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/PunkInGlitter/)  
> [My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PunkInPinkGlitter)


End file.
